The Greatest Rebel of Them All, Death
by SammyKaulitz-Lambert
Summary: Sam and Dean run into an old friend who has changed, a lot. these three go on an adventure and the unexpected happens. This is first ever summary, sorry. The story is better than this though. Rated T for language(Bi***, Sh**, etc.) I got the idea for this from Black Veil Bride's cover art of "Unholy"


"Bitch."  
"Dean what did I d-"  
"Bitch."  
"Dea-"  
"I said 'Bitch', end of conversation, Sam."  
I swear, when Dean gets in one of his moods, NO ONE wins.  
"Jerk." I grumble under my breath as I take a sip of my Diet Coke.  
"What was that?" Dean asked glaring daggers at me.  
"Nothin'." I reply looking anywhere other than at Dean. The most likely reason for his sudden mood swing was for one of two reasons: one, the ghost we ganked earlier today really got on his nerves(though, I wouldn't blame him for it, the girl was kinda bitchy); or two, he wasn't getting ANY tonight, it was as if the women didn't even know he exsisted(which, with being Dean, is kinda hard). The night was going badly for him, sure, but this doesn't give him an excuse to be an( you're welcome, Cas) assbutt. He gulped down the last of his eighth beer that night and was already bekoning the waiter over for another.  
"Dean, you're gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow. You know that, right?" I asked timdly, not wanting to enanger the ticking bomb about a foot and a half away from me.  
"Yes, Sammy, I'm aware of that. Whaddaya think, that I'm stupid? Well, I'm not!" he exclained, words slightly slurring. He popped the lid of the new beer he had infront of him. He glanced to his left and saw a blonde who had been one too many times to the tanning salon. Her hair hung in ringlets past her shoulder and midway down her back, her green eyes shone in the dim lighing, and her pink, gloss covered lips were slightly pouted. I have to admit, she was really pretty and definatly Dean's type. Grinning devilishly, Dean waved at her. She looked over at us, a small smile made its way onto her face, without warning her head jerked back as if pulled by a string. Even from just a profile view of her face, you could tell that she looked scared, terrified even- her eyes as wide as saucers, her pretty feature contorted by fear and maybe something more- of something, or someone. Yet, there was nothing even remotely frightening, well, the old guy in the corner was creepy but 'scary'.  
"Wow," Dean said, shaking his head, "I can NOT believe this, a whole bar full of girls and NONE of them have been seduced by the Winchester charm yet." He slammed his bottle down so hard I thought it would break.  
"Dean, calm down. So you can't get a girl for once in your life, it's no big deal. You can go one night without a girl, I'm sure of it." I said, trying, but not succeding, to lighten my brother's mood.  
He muttered something about that being the worst pep talk in history before speaking again. "Sammy, I know that you're trying to help but just st-" he didn't have time to finish the sentence because there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere. The old Mötley Crüe song that had been playing cutoff midsong; the new song started off with the famous guitar riff to Kiss's "Unholy". Sure, that wasn't weird enoght to make us worry, but the sudden tempurature drop and the abrupt breeze that came out of nowhere made Dean's rant not so important anymore.  
"Crap!" I said looking around, nothing had really changed and no one seemed to notice the cold, so to them, bussiness as usual. I casually pulled the EMF out of my coat pocket and turned it on under the table. The small device was quiet for a second, then, all of a sudden, it went bezerk beeping and whining out of control until the lights at the top of the machine suddenly burst, spraying tiny pieces of glass on my lap and on the floor.  
"Oh, crap! This is really not good!"  
"What happened?" Dean asked giving me a strange look as he sipped his beer. He was trying to act as nonchalant as possible and was doing a pretty good job at it. I looked at Dean and held the tool slighlty over the table so that only Dean could see it.  
Dean all but choked on his beer, spewing some on the table. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed, "EMF's never done THAT before. Shit, what does this mean?" He pondered, most likely not talking to me but just thinking out loud.  
"How am I supposed to know?" I said bluntly, earning a look that could kill from him.  
"Whatever, all I know is that whatever is causing this is powerful and we have to find a way to gank it, quick." He said, lowering his voice when the occassional waiter would walk by.  
"Are we even sure this thing can be killed? I mean, it broke the EMF by its presence alone. I don't think that we should go into this unknowingly. Look, let's just get the people out of here and call Bob-"  
"Hello, boys. Mind if I sit with you?" For some reason, hearling those words made my skin crawl and sent my stomach on a one way trip to the floor. Dean must have felt it too because he just kept looking at me, not wanting to know who said that. Finally, after about ten seconds of awkward silence, we both decided to look up at the monster causing this chaos.  
Neither of us expected what we saw and I think I could hear Dean's jaw hit the floor.  
The "monsterocity" that was evoking this unholy mess was no taller than five feet four inches and could not weigh more that one hundred and fifteen pounds. She was probably seventeen at the most and yet her lipstick coated bottom lip already had a black ring through it. Her eyes were a strange violet color, no doubt because of contacts, and her eyes were completely ringed with black kohl, not to mention the black eyeshadow that was relentessly plastered neatly on her eyelids. The black on her eyes and the cascade of wavy ebony locks that framed her small face was in high contrast with her alabastar complexion. Her body, although small, had more curves than a rollercoaster track. Her legs were clad in black leather, ripped jeans and a pair of knee-high black boots with an inumerable amount of buckles graced her feet. A shirt that can only be described as a loose corset hugged her torso, the point peaked to a "V" just above her bellybutton and lace lined the top and bottom ending just above the button of her jeans, this offered some(but not much) cover up. A leather biker jacket was over her bare arms, probably the only thing keeping her from freezing to death, and on her left hand, she wore a, you guessed it, black fingerless glove embellished with many small spikes on the knuckles. She wore four rings on her right hand, they were simple enough, each ring decorated only with a small stone fastened in the middle of the silver band, they looked oddly familiar, but she moved her hand before a better look could be taken. Around her neck was a chain, not as in the necklace kind but like a chain as in the kind you use with a lock to keep people from trespassing on property, which was almost tight enough to be considered a choker. Her ears were littered with piercings and in between the rips in her jeans, a few tattoos were visable(there was also one next to where a skimpy scrap of lace covered her bellybutton, NOT that Sam had noticed).  
"I said", she spoke again, trying to get her presence acknowledged,"do y'all mind if I sit with you?" She said a bit more forcfully, while fluttering her eyes. A light Southeren accent tinted her voice and when she spoke, the small black orb that was embedded in her tounge made itself known. She leaned her elbows on the table, chain jangling as she moved. Her shirt was exposing more than it already had, if that were possible. Dean couldn't stop staring and, apparently she didn't want him to stop because a flirtatious smile that played at her lips didn't leave.  
"Ehem." I cleared my throat, trying to get Dean's attention which would prove to be difficult. "E-hem. E-HE-MM! Dean!" I finally said.  
"What?" He said, giving me an "Are you serious right now?" look.  
"Umm, Dean, remember, we have something to do, something important." I reminded him angrily.  
"Yeah, yeah don't get your panties in a twist." He waved me off.  
"Dean, Sammy's right. You do have sonething important to do." The mystery girl said and she hopped up onto the table. At our looks of confusion and slight panic, her lips quirked up athe the corners as she explained in a matter-of -factly voice, "Yes, I know who you, and I know what you are thinking right now. Yes you are right, I am the cause for this and no, you can't kill me." She sneered, obviously gleeful at our slight dismay. "It really hurts that you don't recognize me." She put her hands over her heart in fake pain, then she put her finger at the corner of her mouth, "Well, then again, I looked a LOT different when you saw me." She grinned like the Cheshire Cat as she streched back ob the table comfortably. Her shirt riding up exposing more of her midsection but neither me nor Dean could focus on that now.  
"Who the hell are you?" Dean bodly asked her once he finally found the balls to do it.  
She looked at us through half-lidded eyes and said, "I'll give you a hint, you killed my three brothers " her eyes were conpletely closed by then and she was holding her right hand out so we could look at it. It all made sense now, the rings belonged to War, Famine, and Pestilence. Meaning they were the brothers she was talking about.  
Meaning she was Death.  
"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." She smiled, humming along "Unholy" which was surprisingly still playing.

**Hi! This is my first story EVER :D please leave a comment on what you think and please be merciful! :) Thanks, and please forgive spelling/grammar errors, I'm only 14 O_O. Btw, if a word is spelt like "obe" then just switch the "b" with and "n", I did this all on my phone so, there might be a LOT of that, sorry :(**


End file.
